To improve the recording density of a magnetic recording medium, a discrete track type magnetic recording apparatus is effective, which uses a discrete track recording medium in which non-recording sections are formed by removing or modifying those portions of a magnetic recording layer between recording tracks to suppress the interference related to read and write performed between adjacent recording tracks.
Meanwhile, in a magnetic recording apparatus, a test for the flying height of a head slider, a test for the voltage and current of the read/write elements, and a signal degradation test are performed. Based on the results of these tests, the parameters of the magnetic recording apparatus are adjusted.
A magnetic recording medium mounted on a conventional magnetic recording apparatus includes a magnetic recording layer which is formed of a continuous film having no non-recording sections. Thus, the above-described tests and parameter adjustment based on the test results can be easily performed.
However, it is difficult to perform a test for the flying height of a head slider, a test for the voltage and current of the read/write elements, and a signal degradation test, using discrete tracks on a discrete track medium.
A discrete track recording medium is heretofore disclosed which has grooves for adjusting lift force applied to a head slider arranged in an outer region or an inner region with respect to the data region where discrete tracks are formed.
However, in such a medium, it is difficult to adjust parameters other than the flying height of the head slider.